


Shine, Shine, the Thunder in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Ryden, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan can prove pathetic fallacy isn't real. (Timeline!AU with a hint of High School!AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> again pre-nanoryro short ficlet for you. title is from tom waits' "clap hands"

Ryan can prove pathetic fallacy isn't real.

He has many sources, most of which are from real-life experiences. Of course, a lot of people have real life occurrences where the weather contrasts with their emotions, but Ryan has ones ranging from purely boring examples to very important ones.

His first example is when he met Spencer, when he was just a six year old with lots of gaps in his teeth. This, he counts as one of the more important events against pathetic fallacy.

The thing was, the weather actually kind of controlled their friendship. 

Ryan was in the park, playing with his favourite yellow truck, scooping up sand from the sandpit and letting it fall back into it (and, well, some on his lap). It was a breezy day at first, so his dad made him put his fluffy jacket on, and while he listened, he still felt a little cold. That was alright, though - his six year old self would choose fun over comfort anytime.

Anyway, it started raining.

This was the first proof that pathetic fallacy wasn't real - Ryan was joyous as could be while playing. When he found that people had started to disappear left and right and left and right, gone one by one, there was still a smile on his face. More playground to himself. 

He had a confused look on his face when a strange lady hiding a boy his age came up to him, but that turned into a smile as soon as Ryan had obliged in telling her his dad's phone number. Behind her was a boy definitely Ryan's age with bright eyes who also had a toy truck. Ryan wanted to befriend him, and luckily, even though the lady brought Ryan home, they set up a play date the next week.

*

Second point: it was warm when Ryan's dad had first kicked him out of the house.

Well, okay. Ryan was fourteen. He got to come back the next day, but. Yeah.

It was summer, and it had been going on for two years now. His drinking - it was normal. It probably shouldn't have been, but it was for Ryan, it was normal for his dad, and they had fallen into a routine of avoiding each other whenever possible. If there was a drink or a foul stench around, Ryan would turn on his heel and dash. This time, though.

This time he had to revise for a Chemistry exam, and, well, it wasn't his best subject, and if he were to study at Spencer's, then they would just get bored and play video games. No, Ryan had to be responsible. Big mistake.

It wasn't his fault, really. He had gone downstairs to get some food when he spotted his dad laid out on their recliner, amber bottle in hand. Ryan usually would have ignored this, but his dad decided to mutter and slur some words which really annoyed him. Sensory overload, and somehow, Ryan maybe called his dad an alocholic. Obviously George Ryan Ross Sr. didn't enjoy that word because of his reaction - locking Ryan out.

He didn't sob, but a tear or two ran down his cheek as he headed for Spencer's house, hands in pockets, feet scraping the pavement under him.

*

Third point was when Ryan found a kitty on the street in the pouring rain.

He was walking home from the bus station, umbrella in hand, when a faint meow reached his ears and he had to turn his head to look at the soaked feline.

Ryan smiled warmly, and reached his arm out, and the kitty succumbed to him happily. 

*

Fourth, and maybe most important, was that it was thundering outside his school when he met Brendon.

They sat together in a long-ass assembly, waiting for the guest speaker or whatever to arrive, and Brendon cracked a joke about him being in the bathroom to his friend, and Ryan couldn't help but laugh. After that incident, he blushed darkly and looked away, but Brendon just smiled and smiled. Then they talked and talked about all random topics for as long as they could before the assembly started, and even during the speaker's speech. Call it rude, but Ryan couldn't help it.

They talked about all sorts of things, like their favourite bands and worst memories and their favourite movies, from their favourite colours to their home life. ("Nope. No pets. Just a big ass family."

"I rescued a stray cat from the rain a few months ago, so I have her."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Brendon leaned in closer, maybe. "What's her name?")

The thing was, after the assembly, they exchanged numbers, and Ryan proceeded to get soaked, and also call him.

*

And Ryan had one proof of pathetic fallacy. It was a gorgeous, sunny morning when he pulled Brendon out of the house and onto the balcony, ate breakfast, and talked and talked.

And it was sunshine over them when Ryan got down on his knee, pulled out the ring. It was warm when Brendon cried tears of happiness and there was a slight breeze around them when they hugged, hugged, tight, kissed.

But, whatever. Totally just a language device.


End file.
